


i think i was blind before i met you

by pinkpunkmetal (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid!Patton, M/M, logan and roman are dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pinkpunkmetal
Summary: some parents logince fluff with kid patton!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	i think i was blind before i met you

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a request from the lovely @jamie-writes-things on tumblr, enjoy!  
> the title is from the first day of my life by bright eyes
> 
> (i am aware that this is shorter than my usual content, but oh well)

Roman awoke slowly to a pair of tiny hands shaking his shoulder and a small call of something he couldn’t quite make out in his sleepy state. 

“Dad?” the small voice said, and Roman’s eyes snapped open. 

Patton stood there, a frog plushie in his hand, his cat shirt wrinkled to all hell, thick tears rolling down his reddened cheeks, his once neatly styled hair falling into his face in wild dirty blonde curls. 

“‘S everything alright?” Roman asked in a half whisper. 

“I had a bad dream” 

“Do you wanna sleep here?” 

Patton nodded in response, and Roman shifted to make room for his son, careful not to wake up his husband, who laid next to him, fast asleep. 

“What was it about? Do you wanna tell me?” 

Patton shook his head no, and cuddled up to his dad’s side, hiding his face into his shoulder. Roman frowned slightly - he hated seeing his baby cry, even though he realized that he wasn’t exactly in pain or dealing with anything too serious - and he hugged him, holding him close to himself. 

He let him cry for a while, trying to soothe him through it by rubbing his back in slow circles, and when Patton’s shaking and sobbing ceased, he spoke again. 

“It’s okay, I’m here, nothing’s gonna hurt you,” Roman reassured, and Patton looked up at him, his bright blue eyes glimmering with unshed tears, his face half wet. Roman wiped away at it with his hand gently, then kissed his forehead, his lips lingering there for a couple of seconds. Patton smiled slightly at that, to then hide his face in his shirt once again. 

“Come on kiddo, let’s sleep, you have school tomorrow” Roman said, and looked briefly at Logan, who was still sleeping soundly next to him, looking like he had barely moved at all, his back still turned to him, his hair still sprawled in an uneven mess on his pillow. Good, he thought. He didn't want to wake him up, he had enough trouble sleeping as is. 

“G’night dad. I love you.” He heard Patton say quietly, and he tucked his head in a more comfortable position, starting to fall asleep again. 

“I love you too.” Roman replied. 

He meant it. He really did. He always had meant it, from the first time they had met. He will always mean it, too, no matter what happens, he thought. 

He saw no point in trying to fall asleep again, since he was supposed to get up soon anyway - and he didn’t want to fall asleep again until he was sure Patton was, too - so he just looked around the room and let his mind wander. 

He remembered his and Logan’s first days with Patton, and all of the overwhelming feelings that came with it - he remembered being scared, oh so scared, of messing everything up, of not being a good enough father, accompanied by.the almost too great joy of finally having adopted a child, after all the time, money, and hard work that went into it. 

He remembered watching Patton slowly warm up to them, going from a quiet child who couldn’t even look at them to, well, himself - Roman couldn’t find any other words to describe him - and every tiny, loving moment they had spent together flashed before his eyes. He remembered every time he had heard Logan read him a bedtime story, or every time he had insisted on being picked up and put on Roman’s own shoulders - “I want to be tall!” Patton had said - and every time he had drawn him something, every time he had run around the house in his blue overalls, holding that same frog plushie he was holding now. 

He remembered all of their first times - their first christmas as a family, Patton’s first birthday with them and his first day of school, their first vacation, hell, even their first photo together. Their first move, the first time Patton got seriously sick, His own and Logan’s first birthdays with a child. 

He felt Logan shift next to him. He slowly turned around, his eyes opening for a brief moment. 

“Why’s Patton here?” Logan mumbled, getting closer to his husband, and he stared at his son as he slept calmly, his back turned away from his parents - he had rolled off Roman’s shoulder at some point - holding his frog plush up against his face and neck, his knees tucked up towards his chest. . 

“He had a nightmare.” Roman explained, moving to look at his husband face to face.

He looked at him briefly, a small smile making its way on his face. His hair was a mess, and he was wearing what was possibly Roman's oldest and most worn out shirt, but he was still the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes upon. 

“And you didn’t wake me up?” 

“You need to sleep more than I do. He fell asleep immediately anyway”

“That’s good. The next time this happens, I would like it more if you woke me up, though” Logan said, slipping inside of Roman’s arms. He held Logan close, much like he had done with his son before. 

He was at peace. 

Roman just hummed in response, and lifted his hand to pet the hair at the back of Logan's head, running his fingers through it, careful not to tug too hard not to hurt his lover. 

They laid in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s presence, until Logan’s alarm rang, signaling that they had to get up.


End file.
